


All The Pretty Hope

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Husbands, M/M, Nightmares, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the Feb 2nd, 2016 tumblr prompt, #138 at creativepromptsforwriting; “I’d come for you”, he said. “No matter what, when you need me, I will be there.”
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	All The Pretty Hope

Mickey has nightmares from time to time. Everything from a zombie eating his brain to having to talk about his feelings with his PO Larry, whom offered him a sock puppet to better express how he was feeling, and yes, talking about his feelings with anyone other than Ian is a nightmare. But the dark dream of losing the man he loves is the one that hurt him the worst. The anxiety of the day manifests at night.

Mickey jolts awake, gasping for breath. Ruby red blood, a silver bullet. A wailing screams that rips through the cold winter night. The nightmare still plays out in his mind, even as he presses his palms to his eyes, trying to black out the sight of Terry killing Ian.

“Mick? Hey, are you okay?” A soft hand gently settles on his thigh, and for a second, Mickey is ready to brawl, he clenched his fist so tight his knuckles turn white and he grits his teeth, feeling his jaw ache. He only relaxes when he sees Ian watching him with worried eyes, the calming touch of Ian's hand on him allows Mickey to take a breath that he did not realize he was holding.

Ian palm Mickey's cheek tenderly, his thumb brushes feather soft over the skin. Mickey leans into the gentle touch, relaxing a little. “Sorry, babe, just had a nightmare. Go back to sleep.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Ian is careful not to push Mickey, his husband will talk to him when he feels safe enough. Mickey has experienced nightmares in the past but was too embarrassed that he felt so upset about the dream to talk about it. He would bury the uneasy feelings, putting on a brave face like nothing could get under his skin.

Mickey looks uncertain as he nervously fiddles with the wedding ring on his finger, debating if he can share his fear with his husband. Ian lightly rubs his leg, and Mickey's heart reminds him that he is always safe with Ian.

“My fuckhead dad killed you. He shot you and I couldn't stop him.” Mickey takes a shaky breath, his hands quivering. Ian pulls Mickey's hand to his lips, brushing a soft kiss across his tattooed knuckles. “Your dad can't hurt us ever again. He's dead.”

Fate stepped in a week ago, if you can call it that. A nun, who believed she was doing God's work, sent Terry to Hell. Even though Terry put him through hell all his life, there was a little part of Mickey that loved his father. His emotions were conflicted.

Yes, they were finally free of Mickey's homophobic, racist father; but Terry, in his last day, showed a little ounce of remorse. The nun had been arrested and Mickey and Ian had burned Terry. Mickey doesn’t talk much about Terry anymore, but the nightmares still haunt him. 

Ian leans in, kissing Mickey, he feels Mickey's lips quivering. “You don't have to be afraid anymore. We are safe.”

A little smile graces Mickey's lips. He will not let his father haunt him any longer. He put the old man to rest, and he needed to let the past remain in the past. He pushed the nightmare out of his mind as he curled up beside Ian, laying his head on his husband's chest. Ian presses a feather soft kiss to his forehead and whispers, “Just close your eyes. I will still be here when you open them again,” and all the fear in Mickey fades away. 

He is safe in his husband's arms.

The following day was a little better, no negative thoughts of Terry, but work was exhausting. By the time the bright golden sun set, he was so wearily, all he wanted more than anything else in the world, more than sex and a blowjob, or a cup of coffee, after a long ass day was to take a steamy hot shower, grab some yummy grub and cuddle with Ian. Every muscle in his body ached and felt like it was twisted up in a knot, his head hurt, and his old dogs were barking up a fit.

Ian was snuggled up under the fluffy, downy sheets, he looked cute and soft, and Mickey's heart melted. After all the Hell Mickey had been through lately, coming home to the man he loved was like stepping into Heaven for Mickey. 

Ian smiles at him as Mickey shrugs his towel off, fresh from a relaxing shower. A pair of boxers and one of Ian's hoodies makes all the hell of a tiering day fade away; he plops down on the bed and Ian wraps an arm around his waist, tugging him into his warmth so they spoon.

“Mmm, missed you.” Mickey holds Ian's hand, giving it a little fond squeeze before his thumb lightly brushes over the patch of freckles that are shaped like a cute heart. Ian fondly smiles, squeezing Mickey's hand. “Babe, you saw me this morning.”

Yes, that was seven hours ago, which was far too long if you ask him. “Don't care, I miss you when you are not around.” Mickey rolls over, nuzzling his face in Ian's chest, his husband smells like lavender from his body wash, the scent makes Mickey feel all snuggly and sleepy and cozy blissfully.

Wrapping his husband up in his arms, Ian hugs Mickey. “If you ever need me, day or night, just call me, I’d come for you,” he said. “No matter what, when you need me, I will be there.”

Mickey knows he will never be alone, during good times and bad, the love of his life with always be by his side.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/138561779473/prompt-138)


End file.
